


Always Beautiful

by TheAkkoSimp



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Facial Scars, Guilt, Love, lots of love, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkkoSimp/pseuds/TheAkkoSimp
Summary: “Atsuko Kagari, to me, you will always be the most beautiful person in this world. I promise you.”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Always Beautiful

Diana has managed to put aside the overwhelming guilt that had gripped her heart until now in order to concentrate on what she does best.

Use magic.

The endpoint of her wand glows continuously and steadily as she concentrates. She can feel the nerves rejoining. The muscle regrowing. The skin knitting together.

While all of that happens, two red eyes look at her with nothing but gratitude and admiration. Pools of red observing the miracle of magic and being as mesmerized by it as if it was the first time that she watched magic being performed in person.

When the glow of Diana’s wand dims, she observes her work. There’s no more profuse bleeding, but a brand-new and fresh scar now runs down Akko’s face. From just under her left eye and ending all the way on her jaw.

Akko grins at her, wide, honest and happy. The guilt returns in force and Diana bites down hard on her jaw, doing her best to not visibly project any negative emotion least Akko think that those emotions are directed towards her.

Akko shouldn’t have had to save Diana.

Akko wears her newest and most visible scar with pride and without any regret.

No one jeers at her. There are no hushed whispers or cruel comments. By now, nearly three years after her arrival on Luna Nova, there’s no one in the old school that isn’t a friend or at least acquaintances with the Japanese-born witch. Diana admires that and is proud of the accomplishments that Akko has fought so hard for.

What Diana doesn’t appreciate; is the way some people stare at Akko’s scar. They look at it with different emotions on their faces; from wincing grimaces to pitying sympathy.

But not even the stares can stop Akko. Perhaps once upon a time that would be the case, but to the Akko of today, those stares mean nothing. She even goes as far as turning towards someone she knows is staring too much and waving in a friendly manner, silently chuckling at the way they turn away in sheepish embarrassment.

It’s a much better treatment compared to what Diana does, which is to stare down at anyone who focuses too much on Akko’s scar, watching them squirm uncomfortably until they avert their gazes.

Her mother, may her soul rest among the stars, did teach her that the best battles were won without uttering a single word.

Then again, Diana can only feel like a hypocrite for finding such stares vexing. After all, whenever she looks at Akko’s scar, she feels nothing but guilt, knowing that she was the cause of that injury.

But Diana finds that there is something that can make Akko hesitate in a way that doesn’t happen often these days. That something is Diana’s own opinion. An opinion that Akko holds with great value as if there was nothing else that could be more important.

Diana doesn’t feel like she deserves to be held in such high regard.

One morning, Akko foregoes her usual greeting of a chaste kiss on the lips in favor of asking a question that greatly surprises Diana.

“Do you still think I’m pretty? Even with this scar on my face?”

Such a question surprises Diana. She is surprised by the way in which Akko’s expression is equal parts concerned and melancholic.

The question surprises Diana because Akko should never have the need to ask Diana this question.

“Atsuko Kagari, to me, you will always be the most beautiful person in this world. I promise you.”

The words rise instantaneously from the depths of her soul, and she places her right hand on Akko’s left cheek, caressing it gently before she presses a kiss on Akko’s lips that is more passionate than what the two of them are accustomed to in the mornings.

Akko returns her kiss, instantly matching Diana’s emotions. Her arms wrap themselves around Diana’s waist, bringing the two of them closer. Diana smiles into the kiss, humming low and pleasant as Akko gently places a hand on the back of Diana’s head for more stability. Diana actually finds herself missing having to lean down to kiss Akko.

When the two of them break apart to catch their breath, Akko presses their foreheads together, speaking in a soft tone that Diana is proud to call exclusive to her.

“Thank you, Diana. Just… thank you.”

Diana takes a lingering look at Akko’s scar before closing her eyes.

The guilt, Diana finds, is no longer there.

“Thank you, Akko. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, kinda rushed, but I just HAD the urge to write something with the fanbase's most popular pairing even though I'm busy as heck.


End file.
